There has long been a need of rapidly removing dust, husks and neps from the cotton coming to the carding cylinder teeth of a carding machine, so that these contaminants do not disturb the carding process itself and do not wear the teeth on the cylinder or those on the flats, this need also extending to the prevention of the spread of these contaminants into the carding room.
The present invention relates to an arrangement which will satisfy all these needs.